


Starlight, Starbright

by loogandthemaidenofwind



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Stargazing, he also loves katara so much, idk what else, shorter than normal ;-;, soft, sokka is mentioned lol, this is a short, zuko has some deep thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loogandthemaidenofwind/pseuds/loogandthemaidenofwind
Summary: Honestly, this is just self-indulgent stargazing fluff with Zutara. This is my first time writing them as well. Hope you enjoy!! :D
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Starlight, Starbright

“Look at all those stars,” Katara says. They’re sitting together on the green hill, wrapped up in a blanket they’d dragged all the way here, gazing at the little lights in the sky that they’d never see. The moon is dark today, no pale luminescence shining in the sky, so only the stars are there to light it up. 

“I see them.” Zuko pulls her closer, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head before staring back up at the sky. It’s beautiful, like someone sprinkled sugar on an inky canvas, and it’s so big too. Perhaps it’s wishful thinking, but being with Katara seemed to make tonight’s sky extra-special. 

Zuko almost wants to slap himself. What a stupid, sappy notion. But his heart almost dares to believe it. 

“Sokka and I used to make up stupid constellations,” says Katara, tugging her hand out of the blanket to point at the sky. “That’s the Star Tree, and that’s the Chain, and that’s the Big Fish-”

She’s cut off by Zuko’s laugh. “‘Big Fish’? Really?”

“We were little!” she protests, but she laughs all the same. Their laughter floats out into the night, ringing out before being smothered by the canvas of the sky.

Katara lets out a long sigh. Zuko can only imagine what’s going on in that head of hers. She looks over to Zuko, pressing their noses together and closing her eyes. “Thank you for taking me out here,” she whispers. “It’s beautiful.”

“It’s nothing,” he whispers back. “It’s nice, being here with you.”

His eyes flutter shut as she presses her mouth onto his, and they share a sweet kiss before looking back at the stars. Maybe it’s Zuko’s imagination, but they shine brighter and brighter every time he looks at them. 

Where the stars are, there are distant worlds that he will never see. Maybe even intelligent creatures like him. Maybe the same hierarchies, challenges, struggles of the day. Maybe the same pains that befall him will befall others too. 

But as he looks back at Katara, whose eyes reflect the beauty of the stars, he can only feel content. Maybe all the evils of the world exist in other places too, but he can only assume that among those, a boy snuggled up with his lover is permitted to exist too. 

They stay like that the rest of the night, exchanging little words, little bits of affections. They whisper and they kiss and they giggle to themselves, jokes that only they will know. And they fall asleep there too, curled together in that warm blanket, disregarding any potential consequences of spending the night outside, and they rest until Sokka finds them outside in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment and leave kudos, its my only form of self esteem lmao. thanks for reading <3333


End file.
